


Bad Idea

by loisselina (LoisSelina)



Series: Three's not a crowd [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bisexuality, Daddy Charming, Emma is 20 but acts like a 5 year old, Emma saves the day and gets grounded, Everyone is Bisexual, F/F, F/M, Gen, Mama Ruby, Parent Prince Charming | David Nolan, Parent Red Riding Hood | Ruby, Parent Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, Poly Family, Polyamory, Pretty much everyone bar Emma counts Emma as a kid, Protective Parent Prince Charming | David Nolan, Protective Parent Red Riding Hood | Ruby, Protective Parents, Red Snowing - Freeform, Roald Doahl's The Witches, Tumblr Prompt, luckily she has the three most protective parents in the world, mama Snow, protective parent snow white| Mary Margaret Blanchard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoisSelina/pseuds/loisselina
Summary: From the prompt - "I told you this would be a bad idea."





	Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

> This has been posted on my FF for ages, I didn't realise that I hadn't posted it on here.

"I told you this would be a bad idea."

Ruby rolled her eyes at Snow's reminder to them, but she didn't justify the statement with a response, she just carried on tugging at the enchanted rope tying them all back to back and stopping her from wolfing out.

David also rolled his eyes but he didn't have enough restraint to stay silent. "You still agreed to it, anyway you told _Emma_ it would be a bad idea – hence why Granny's watching her and we are during the stupid and dangerous thing."

" _Were_. We _were_ doing the stupid and dangerous thing." Snow corrected. "Currently we're sitting here, without my bow, your sword, and you can't change into a wolf."

Ruby and David shared a look which was drawn to a conclusion with an eye roll from both of them.

"I hope Emma's okay." Snow said quietly. It became obvious, to her spouses, that her sarcastic comments to them had been a manifestation of her worry.

David and Ruby couldn't touch their wife, but they both shifted as much as they could to press themselves against their wife, to give her some physical comfort.

"I know what you mean." David agreed. "This would be so much less stressful if she hadn't inherited all three of our knack for finding herself in the middle of the trouble, then we could just focus on getting out of here."

Ruby nodded her head. "Maybe she'll be too scared of Granny holding her crossbow to do anything…"

"I think that might just be a you fear…." David joked, though he knew how scary the older woman was holding the weapon, he figured it even scared Regina a bit (though getting her to admit that would be impossible).

"She'll be fine with Granny," Ruby insisted she was trying to ignore her growing frustration at feeling helpless to help her spouses and then go and protect their daughter.

 

* * *

 

There was a big bang and their heads snapped to look up at the stairs up from the basement. Snow was having to fully crane her head as she was at the back of the three tied together.

Slowly the Grand High Witch descended the stairs. There had been some pluses to Roald Dahl characters appearing in Storybrooke, like the clear improvements in the amount and quality of candy in the town, but sadly it also brought about a slew of new villains – including a harem of Witches who were intent on turning the towns children into mice, according to the witches this included twenty year old Emma, Regina, Snow, Ruby, and David all joked that it was because Emma acted like a child, which had made her pout, not exactly disproving their point. But it had also terrified them that there was a powerful group of witches targeting children.

Emma had wanted to go in all guns blazing, to storm the abandoned hotel where they were and just hit them with any magic she could muster, and as she had so eloquently put it "and wing it and stuff". They had told her no, outrightly banned her from heading to the hotel no matter what, and kept her by their sides while secretly planning on sneaking in to gather intel on the witches. They left Emma under Granny's care and reminded her to stay _with_ Granny and told her that if she got within a hundred yards of the hotel she'd be grounded to always be at one of their sides for the next ten years.

They had found out a way to defeat the witches, by using their own potion they had been making to turn the children…. But they had also been caught sneaking in, and now they were sat tied back to back in the hotel basement.

"You know I could just release you now, all you have to do is give over your child, it's not a big deal, and mice really are much less hassle."

"You can go fuck yourself if you think that's ever going to happen." Ruby told her.

"What she said." Snow agreed through her gritted teeth.

"Yeah, over our dead bodies, you're not laying a finger on our kid." David snarled.

The High Witch considered their words for a moment in a cold and calculated way. "Well, I'm not stupid, I know that you're a werewolf, and you're the stepdaughter of that powerful witch who I'd have to be a fool to cross…" She snapped her finger and David was suddenly untied and pinned to a wall… "But you're a no one, no one to miss you..."

"Hey!"

"Leave him alone!"

Ruby and Snow both shouted.

The witch laughed, and spoke as though she was talking about the weather, or was trying to convince them to take out life insurance or something. "Then just give the mouse up, it's not like you can't just make more of those disgusting creatures, preferably when we're away from here so we don't have to see it, you could even have two at once."

They could hardly believe what they were hearing, partially because they were disgusted that they ever thought any of them would give up their baby, and partially in shock that their relationship was being given more acceptance by a witch who wanted to turn children into mice then kill them, than some of the people who they had known for years – despite the eye rolls they gave back and told repeatedly that they were all equally in love with each other, and no Snow wasn't just in love with Ruby and using David to give her kids, and that they were never going to talk about their sex life with strangers.

"She's our baby, we were separated for her for twenty years, so if you honestly think that we're going to be forced to be separated for more than a couple of hours from her, you have another thing coming." David may have been pressed against the wall, and feeling as though a weight was pressed against his chest pinning him to the wall, but he wasn't planning on losing any of the protectiveness no matter what compromising position he was in.

Before the witch could say anything there was a loud noise vibrating through the hotel. There was another similar noise in just a different note. It was completely unfamiliar to the Witch… but Ruby, David, and Snow knew exactly what that was, the first few notes of Seven Nation Army by The White Stripes.

"Shit." Snow whispered as the music properly kicked in. There was only one person in the town Snow knew of who would copy Iron Man's entrance in the first Avengers movie, albeit with a different song choice.

The High Witch clicked her fingers and David's arm broke, he screamed in pain, then she clicked her fingers again and David was tied up where he had been before. Then she ascended the stairs again towards "

"David, babe, are you okay?!" Snow asked with sheer worry.

"We need to get out of here." David ignored the question.

"I think I have it…" Ruby said, she pulled at the rope fiercely, after a couple of tries they came free.

They all pulled the ropes off of them and stood up.

"David you need to stay here." Ruby told him firmly.

"Not a chance." David shook his head. "We need to find our weapons and then find Emma."

"David, your arm is clearly broken, you need to stay here."

"Snow, Em is-"

"Here." A new voice interrupted. Emma appeared grinning the smile she inherited from David.

"Emma!" Her name rang out of all of their mouths at the same time, they pulled her into their arms, David didn't even care about the pain in his arm as he cupped her head.

Emma melted into their arms as they held tightly onto her, she had been terrified when they had been gone over two hours, they had said they would be back by then, and they were never late. She had worried it would have been too late, she was more than happy having three parents who loved her and each other, but she wasn't sure how she would feel about having mice for parents. Suddenly she was pulled back with their hands still holding onto her, just close enough to see their faces… she wish she couldn't… they did not look happy…

"Emma Ruth! This was a terrible plan, we told you not to come." Snow chastised.

"But-"

"We weren't joking about you being grounded to us." David told her sternly.

"But you were cau-"

"How did you even get down here so fast? We heard your music."

"It's a drone." She shrugged. "It's not a big deal, it's not like anything was going to happen to me, you three were almost turned into mice though!"

"No excuses, Emma, you could have been hurt- you still could be!" Ruby added. "We would have found a way to get out of this."

"But you did this! You all disappeared on me, you got caught, anything could have happened to you… I could have lost you…" She pointed out, the whine showed her worry, and the pout the unfairness at the situation.

David, Ruby, and Snow shared a look, they knew that they were being a little hypocritical, and they didn't like lying to their daughter even if it was for her own good.

"I may have left Regina a vague message suggesting to get here." Emma said sheepishly, as if on queue there was a huge bang as Regina and the rest of the backup arrived. "I'm gonna go help her." She tried to move but her parent kept a tight hold of her.

"We weren't joking about the grounding, kiddo." David told her gently. "Now, you stay put, did you see any sign of our weapons?"

"Yeah, they're back there." she pointed over at the corner of the basement where she had appeared from. "Why don't I get to-"

"Because you're our pup." Ruby pressed a kiss to the top of her head then turned into the wolf version of herself.

"I'm going to help too." He told Snow, giving her a look, he knew she wasn't happy with him taking on the witches while injured but she understood.

"David if you come back with any more injures, so help me god, you'll be sleeping on the couch until Emma's done being grounded."

"You could just not ground me-"

"Understood dear."

"-Or we could just ignore Emma…" Emma sulked.

"Emma, baby, just do what your mommy says. Me, mommy, and mama will all talk to you about this at home." He told her gently, but he shot her a look telling her that there was going to be a conversation later.

"After we go to the hospital." Snow told him seriously, she might not be able to get him to not fight, but she could make sure he got it treated as soon as possible. "Emma, I need you to hide down here, behind those boxes just incase anyone comes down. David, can you pass me my bow."

* * *

 

Soon enough the fighting was over, David and Ruby had joined Regina and the others, Snow had stuck some arrows into a couple of witches and luckily Emma had listened to her parents for once and stayed put.

Regina looked at Snow with a raised eyebrow. "This was an incredibly stupid idea Snow." She chastised.

Emma ducked her head and sniggered, perhaps it was a parent thing, as her mom looked exactly like she had when her parents had told her off.

"Wow, who'd have thought Snow would be pouting like a baby?" Ruby smirked before looking back at David's arm, to her it felt like a clean break which would be easily and fairly quickly fixed at the hospital.

David wrapped his uninjured arm around Emma's shoulders and rested his head on her head. "You're right, she looks exactly like our baby." He smirked as Emma turned to face him with another pout identically to Snow's then knocked her head against his chest as though trying to headbutt him, but she led her head against him. David smirked ate her huffy cuddle.

"You both suck." She pouted against his chest.

David chuckled and shared a smile with his wife. "Uh huh, well, you get to spend the next ten years with me and mama, or mommy, _all the time_."

Snow walked back over to her two spouses, rolling her eyes at her stepmother's stern words at her 'risky and immature behaviour'. Her face turned worried as she looked at David's bruised and swollen arm. "How is it?" She asked Ruby, her voice not masking any of the worry, she ran her hand through Emma's hair distractedly.

"He'll need a cast but he'll be okay." Ruby assured her. "So long as he listens to his two amazing wives, and takes it easy, and doesn't over do it." She shot David a look as he rolled his eyes, a serious one, which was very different than how she normally acted.

"Yes ma'am." David said with another playful roll of his eyes. He pulled Snow into a kiss. "I'm fine Snow, I promise."

"Good, because I love you, and if anything happened to you I'd kill you." She told him seriously.

David was touched at how worried his wives were for him, it was a testimony to how much they loved each other, they always would and they became especially protective in times of worry. He looked down at Emma who was looking up at him was the worry of Snow and Ruby put together. He pulled her closer to his chest. "Don't worry baby, I'm fine, it's just a poorly arm. Hey, look at it this way, I'll be off work until this is fixed, that means you can get me to watch all those tv shows and all the movies we've been meaning to watch."

Emma still felt worried, though she knew that she was being silly, she was happy to be held safe in her father's arms. "Disney marathon?"

"Sure, just no Snow White, or Hoodwinked, or we'll have your mommy and mama ranting about them for days."

"It's completely inaccurate! Granny's never gone skiiing!"

"Name the last time you saw me dancing and singing with woodland creatures… well, when I wasn't drunk on Granny's homemade sangria…"

**Author's Note:**

> All prompts always welcome!


End file.
